Top Google Result
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: It all started with top pet competition.


Title: Top Google Result

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is Omegaverse AU. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate, Alphas tend to be aggressive when some Alpha or Betas tend to go near their bonded mate or desired mate.

* * *

Victor Nikiforov five time consecutive Omega figure skating gold medalist is not delighted that his beloved fur baby is only second famous after he had searched on Google who's the most famous pet, sadly he lost to a miniature poodle called Vicchan who's owned by fisherman? Rolling his eyes he continued to snap more cuter photos of his beloved puppy girl and posted it.

But since it's the evening he plans in the morning to get more cute photos for his Makkachin to bounce that tiny poodle down his podium so that his princess shall be number one on the cutest pets on poll.

The morning later he decided to stalk the dog named Vicchan and he must say his owner seemed so familiar, and cute too, despite being a fisherman.

With profile picture of his social media where his Japanese owner sitting on a surfboard with his puppy dog on the tip wearing his cute Japanese pattern beach shirt, and Victor admits the guy looks damn fine with his wet look and pulled back hair.

"What are you doing?" Victor's Swiss friend questions him until the Swiss chuckled, "I see you found Yuuri boy's Social Media account~" teased by the Swiss.

"You know him?" asked Victor.

"How can I not, he's a close friend, and he's in the Alpha's division, but he's now retired" he sighed boredly, "I mean after his last competition getting injured yet he still wins gold, his anxiety gone worse than before and decided to finally retire, though we're all happy his new puppy is pushing him to be happy and heal, I heard he's in sports fishing now a days" he sat beside Victor who looked shocked.

"He's a skater?" Victor looked at Chis in disbelief.

"And he is a fan of you too" now Victor felt bad.

"I thought he was a fisherman, since he does fishing"

"Who's a fisherman who use a yacht to fish, Vitya?" chuckled his friend, "It's a sport by his brother Shiro I think, and he's doing well, I hope he goes back to skating again"

"You're close to him?"

"I am actually, should I call him?"

"No… it's okay… though I'm not happy his pet is number one than my Makka" he admitted.

"I wanted my dear kitty to compete with his but look at Vicchan! He's the cutest whenever he does surfing or join him fishing!"

Victor didn't care about the Alpha being champion or a medalist since he's also a medalist but he wanted Makka to be top search, so with the plan on making his Makka the most prettiest puppy to pose on social media he wanted to beat that skater named Yuuri.

* * *

Months later it was still the same, Vicchan is still the first in the result and even in the poll made by some skating fans, Chris went on fourth after some hamsters beat his kitty on third, it was summer in Russia, still a bit cold since it's always their weather, he was dragged by his whole team up the bay to watch some water sport but the youngest of the team seemed so eager watching some guys over the yacht.

Until there was a little poodle went bounding at the VIP side where Victor is, the poodle is wearing a cute Japanese printed beach shirt and has a life vest and bright red Collar with a military dogtag pendant and a bone shaped one, it was cute until.

"Vicchan, don't run away like that" a raven haired man in dark blue board-shorts and a matching black and navy blue tank top came to get the poodle, "Sorry abou-" he was cut off when he made eye contact with Victor.

"Nikiforov-san" he gave a bow and to Victor's surprise Chris was there.

"Oh…" Chris gave a knowing smile, "No need to introduce to each other then?" he continued to chuckle.

"Hi?" Victor went bright red knowing he gained a little crush after seeing the man dance and skate.

"Looks like Vicchan met your Makka first" Chris added.

"I didn't know you're out to watch he fishing competition today?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh no… my coach Yakov is a big fan of this kind of sport and brought us along, I didn't know you're competing"

"Y-you know me?" Yuuri asked surprised since he didn't know his idol knows him.

"Well you skate so technically I do" the Alpha flushed after he said that and Victor finds it cute.

"Oh, Yurochka, you're competing?" Yakov came to greet.

"Yes, I'm with Shiro, I don't know if I'll be able to beat him in his own game but I'll try" he chuckled, "This is the world series and he's the champion so I hope I can keep up"

"You can!" bounced by the little Yuri who also came to greet.

"Hey there buddy, want to join me in my boat?" with that the boy vigorously nodded and Yuuri also invited the other skaters to his sport-fishing-supper-yacht which is big enough to carry them in, and safe for the pets as well.

His brother owned a Silverton 50 which is more simpler and has lots of rods displayed at the back deck attached to the wall, and has a simple table and seat.

The skating team enjoyed the nice air and didn't mind the competition until Victor started to cheer for Yuuri and carried the poodle puppy in his arms while doing so, the poodles barked in cheer for him to pull the big fish he caught, although he still lost to his brother who caught a huge ass tuna as Yuuri pointed.

Upon finishing fourth which wasn't bad knowing it was his first they went out for dinner in Yakov's place as thanks for the up-close viewing of the sport and giving them a fresh ride.

Yuuri and Victor talked and Chris took a photo of them which shaken up the skating community after.

* * *

For the longest time, they started off as friends, which ended up becoming bestfriends and now lovers and potential mates, Victor now knows the reason why the siblings chose the sport it was because they leave near the coast and now he is in his home town with his fellow skaters to surprise his beloved future mate for his birthday.

And to Yuuri's surprise he was delighted to see all of them, with Victor most especially.

"You know, both of you looked so cute" giggled by Yuuri's childhood bestfriend Yuuko, Yuuri blushed and Victor smiled.

"Thank you, I met Yuuri because of our lovely dogs when he went to Russia last year~" replied Victor.

"So when's the wedding?" asked by a funny old man.

"In every family, there will always be that one member" said Shiro who just arrived with his twin brother Hiro.

"In every family there is also this guy, go find someone" pointed his twin.

"At least I'm not the 'Can I take this handyman home to fix my IKEA bought furniture guy?' and decided to marry the take home lady" replied by the younger twin.

"Guys?" Yuuri blushed since his family is being embarrassing again.

"Oh please, I'm not being the guy who is like, 'Should I surf or sport fish? Which would Victor prefer?' guy Dude?" Shiro again with his little outburst.

"What did you guys do and he's on his period again?" Mari came in.

"He lost his favorite fishing drawer" told his twin, "And stayed up all night looking for it the whole night in his two boats and beach house"

"I'm getting some shut eye before I get the bleeding" with that Mari laughed and slightly kicked the Plano fishing drawer to the side and Yuuri mouthed, ' _It was with you all the time_?"

" _Pay back bitch_ " with that the skaters knew the Katsukis never grew up.

Victor laughed knowing this will be his family in the future.

~END~


End file.
